my life,my secret
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: I have a secret a really big secret one that only few know,I have a secret that could change my life if revealed.


By yellow beez Summary -  
I have a secret. Actually I have alot of secrets. But,this one tops it all. I have a secret, a really big secret. One that would make me famous.  
In a bad way. I would lose all my precious people, except the hokage because,  
he knows. It's not the kyuubi , not the fact that ive been in Anbu and a captain since age 5.  
Nor is it because of my heritage as the son of the yondiame and the princess of Uzu no kuni. It's none of these. None of these reasons.

Not at all.

Infact, It's because of my ancestors blood that runs in my vains.  
And because of this something happened to me.  
Something that only happens every five-thousand in the Uzumaki Clan.

Lucky me.

But, by now your probley wondering what my secret is.  
What's the so big that it fits in a catergorie all on It's own.  
I'll tell you but you can't tell anybody else. Awww who am i kiddin.  
Who would pass up the chance to get at the demon brat and get away with it for once.  
All well I'll tell you anyway's since Im leaving, you will never see me agian.

Ever.

It all started on my 12th birthday a year before I was to graduate as the hokage had ordered.  
I was out doing my nightly rounds with my team,Inu,snake and dolphin when we were to report back to the hokage.  
It was strange the hokage never inturrupted our rounds which meant something was up, something big. Normally when called to Hokage-sama's office I would'nt freak out but I had this bad feeling and my hunches are always I wouldn't relize till later how accurate my hunch was. When arriving in the council room,as the note on the hokage's door said to,I relized that something was up.

Every council member in the room was smirking( exept the nara clan head that was passed out on the table) and a grim smiling hokage. 'you called hokage-sama'I asked keeping up my fancade.  
Instead of the old man answering me, which is what i dubbed him when i hide behind my 'stupid' mask, I got a answer from a slim ball of a man with greazy hair and old fancy clothes. He had the aura of arrogence and a case of god syndrom,  
I din't like hin instintly, along with that smile-slash-grin-slash-sneer , that appeared on his face. One that I could reconize a mile away. It was a Uchicha smile. One that usally was said when tha'last uchicha' was concerned of spoke of.  
Suddenly I was dreadfully aware of what was about to happen. I was going to be asked, no wait, told to train the , being the strongest ninja in the village has some draw backs. Oh by the way I was known as Tsuki kage kitsune. A ninja stronger than the third and forth hokage together.

But, back to soon as I relized of what the council wanted I let the tempeture in the room to drop nearly below freezind, and makeing my voice just as cold I spoke. ' I will not train the uchicha'. Instintly a sneer replaced the smirk slash smile thing.  
And a long battle insued, verbally of course. In the end I was told teach the uchicha of be exiled, of course thats not what shocked me because I saw that coming I mean come on who woulden't use that against someone,expecailly since that someone was as strong as the real shocker was that it was the sandaime hokage that said it and smirking slightly to. He apperently thought he had a hold on me since

besides myself,my teamates and himself, nobody else new my I still refused he verbally out loud said he would tell them my identity. This of course piqued there intrest and the asked about it even the nara woke up...finally. Of course when I said ' Go ahead im sure Iwa would love me on there side plus, im sure the uzukage is still looking for'. That just pissed him off so he blurted it out of course after he said i was exiled though. To say the council was shocked would be a understatment,there eyes were practcialy bulging out of there heads and there faces went pale as they relized that the just banished the son of the strongest shinobi since the Rikudo sennen (?) and as of tommorow when I walked out of the gates of konoha I would be there enemy,  
and after losing there best anbu captain, the yondiames son and a powerful bloodline weilder all in the same, not only would they be open fire for other countrey's to attack but, uzu was still looking for me so when I went there konoha would most likley be attacked for keeping the heir and prince of uzu locked away.

Relizing this they went to attack me, to lock me away agian,to make me one of those mindless drones that follow there every order.

But I was already gone.

In that brief moment that they all stared at the hokage for his stupdity I had slipped away.

Into the shadows

Gone.

By the way Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the forth hokage aka the yellow flash and, Kushina Uzumaki the princess of the great whirlpool nation.

Age: 12 Height: 5'2"

Hair: Blonde Eyes: azul

Status: Jinnurikki of The Kyuubi No Kitsune, son of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki heir to the namikaze name and prince of whirlpool nation.  
The only weilder of a unknown bloodline and ex-anbu captain: kage kitsune.

Now Im free what path shall I take . Which ever way I tread a path will be carved beneith me, and that path will lead me to destiny

for that was where the path was carved from.

Into the shadows and a path of night.

Or a road basked in the sun and it's light.

I don't know where I will go but, one thing is for sure.

I will never go back.

review people if you want me to continue this story


End file.
